The present invention relates to a character display apparatus for displaying the internal data stored in a memory unit of an information processing system.
This apparatus is used mainly for checking the memory contents stored in the memory unit or whether its related units operate in a normal condition or not, and various types of such apparatus have been developed and practically used. One of them operates so as to depict bits constituting various hexadecimal codes read out from the memory unit with the corresponding special patterns. The check of the memory contents is made by recognizing these patterns. This conventional apparatus is defective in that it needs a special pattern generator to depict the special patterns on the display unit and that it requires a skill to correctly recognize the patterns.